User talk:Lordofpyrus
If You Do Not Add Your Signature, I Am NOT Reading nor Replying!!! }:( |} 01:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Lord of Pyrus's Talk Page Warning Please don't do edits such as this [Flyboy]. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :Ok, must be because Wikia's been freaking out. Would you like me to help with your signature?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Yes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Just tell me what you want (or get a design from Wikipedia) and I'll get it done by tomorrow evening at the earliest.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::Just what you want on it. Oh, and feel free to place new replies under one section. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::I didn't mean to, just putting back someone's comment who you deleted.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 23:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' RE: UserboxPro Help ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Bureaucratship You are far too young of a contributor to be accepted as a Bureaucrat, let alone an Administrator. Most Admins need over a thousand USEFUL contributions in order to be accepted (I was chosen for my ability to use good grammar :P). And as I said on the Requests page, you need to be an Admin before becoming a Bureaucrat. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 03:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC)'' I'm sorry... But maybe one of the Central staff can help you. I'm with a school project right now, and can't help you enough for you to get it down.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' Head's up Infoboxes are for Show info only.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' :The attribute section is for attributes that appear in the Bakugan show, not store selves.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 01:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Please no attribute categories.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 02:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' :::This is your second warning, no attribute categories.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 02:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::It just becomes like spam, and there's no need for them. And thanks for stopping. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 02:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' I Am Warning You Right Now! If I find that you are editing and whatnot just for a badge or it is spam/vandalism, I won't hesitate to block you. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 03:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't be getting snippy with me. I will snip right back sevenfold. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos| we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 03:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Razenoid Destroyer Got Proof? No. No Proof, no Page. Screw Logics; follow Wikia Rules. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar| klaT <----'' ']] Reply Here, I'm going to have a discussion with them. This is getting a bit out of hand.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 01:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC)'' :If this is about the block, he's already been unblocked, his time's up ... --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 02:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Bakugan Waves Instead, you can make a "List of Bakugan Waves", or something. I would, but i'm in a box. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :I've got learnings, a Book to read, a lot of .DAE Color Templates to save, the Free Space on my Hard Drive is less than 20%, and many more things from that sort. So yeah, kinda uncomfortable. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] BB and NV - no idea. GI can be seen through the Preview Videos on the Official Bakugan Channel. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Ahem.... Ahem.... Images used for Bakugan Infoboxes are ONLY to be toy versions if available and are 250px.. -GW. I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave a signature, i'm ignoring you. }:( 10% Wolf, 10% Puppy, and 80% Bakugan Wikia Editor! 18:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the Signature. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] : :your not GW!?! 10% Wolf, 10% Puppy, and 80% Bakugan Wikia Editor! 18:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Correction: GW IS TS. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC)'' :: ::what??????????? 10% Wolf, 10% Puppy, and 80% Bakugan Wikia Editor! 19:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::GW stands for "Guess Who?!". ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :::That's one of TS' anony IPs. P.S. Don't put your real name on here. It's against the rules. (I can't tell if the name on your UP is your real name or not). --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 19:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC)'' BD Pic Link http://p-002.bakugandimensions.com/client/assets/ui/bakugan/monsters/Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png. Edit the Link to get other Bakugan. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] For the LAST TIME Faser Titan and Swift Sweep are NOT RELATED. The only thing they have common is the fact they are Mechtogan, nothing more. Post it again, and you get a 2 hour block. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Your point being? We USED to think that Swift Sweep was Faser, but now we know it isn't. The redirect is so people can learn from our mistake. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) For now, Faser Titan AND Razen Titan appear from nowhere. Enough said. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Until we know, the appear from nowhere. Understood? LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) -_-" No, we will see how long it takes you to waste your last strike at this rate. Go ahead, just remember you have one chance left. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Bd Brawl? Oo Oo! Wanna brawl on Bakugan Dimensions? I'm ScarRedNovaDragon on BD Reply Your sig might be abit big for some Wikias. They have Policies about that stuff.Abce2|''They call ''[[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 21:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC)''